Bring me to life
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Mission qui tourne mal. Duo qui est amnesique et Heero... Pauvre Heero, quoi ! hihihi !


Titre : Bring me to life

Auteur : Yami-Rose, qui a enfin réussi à s'inscrire sur .

Genre : Songfic et romance, je crois.

Couple : 1+2

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi. Dommage, je garderais bien Heero chez moi... Bah pourquoi il me menace de son flingue ? Comprend pas… (Sifflote innocemment)

Note : C'est ma première fic... Si je me suis plantée quelque part en la mettant en ligne ou si j'ai fait une autre boulette, faut me le dire… Je suis un peu perdu avec l'anglais.

Note 2 : La chanson, c'est Bring me to life, d'Evanescence. Je l'adore et elle m'a inspiré, au malheur de Heero et Duo.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bring me to life. (Je me suis pas foulé pour le titre.)

BB

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

_L__eading you down into my core_

BB

Je te regarde, mais toi, tu ne me reconnais pas.

Arrives-tu encore à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, comme avant ?

Je sais pas… Je sais plus. Probablement pas.

BB

_Where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

BB

Tu m'avais vu et compris. Je pouvais le lire dans ton regard…

Mais maintenant, tu ne sais plus…

Je me sens perdu sans toi, depuis cette mission qui a mal tournée.

Tu n'es pas mort mais l'ancien Duo a disparu.

§§§Flash back§§§

C'était une mission classique : Récupération d'information et destruction de la base ennemi.

Heero et Duo qui s'occupent de la récupération et Trowa et Wufei qui mettent les explosifs en place, pendant que Quatre doit « emprunter » discrètement un véhicule ennemi pour qu'ils puissent repartir plus rapidement qu'ils sont entrés.

"Ici 01. Informations récupérés."

"Bien reçut, 01. 05 et moi, avons mis les explosifs en place."

"Ok. 04 ?"

"Véhicule "emprunté"."

"Ok. On se retrouve au point de sortie dans 5 min."

"04. Bien compris."

"03. Ok."

Heero se leva de devant l'ordinateur principal et rejoignit Duo, qui faisait le guet.

Heero : On peut y aller ?

Duo : Pas l'ombre d'un ozzie en vue… Ou plutôt en audition.

Heero : Ok.

Le pilote 01 passa devant le natté et ouvrit la porte. Il vérifia que personne ne venait et s'engagea dans le couloir, suivi de l'américain.

Au détour d'un couloir, surgirent 3 ozzies.

Ozzie 1 : Qui êtes-vous ??

Duo : On est les lutins du Père Noêl, venu prendre quelques jours de congé, dans votre accueillante base…

Surpris par la réponse plutôt… Surprenante, ils ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite à qui ils avaient à faire. Grosse erreur.

Le japonais descendit un des soldat, pendant que Duo envoyait un couteau dans la gorge d'un autre. Le dernier ozzie se rendit enfin compte de qui était les intrus.

Ozzie 3 (oh le pauvre petit ozzie perdu tous seul, face a deux terroristes… MDR) : Oh putain !! Des terroristes !

Le petit chaperon rouge... Euh, ozzie rouge de colère attrapa son talkie-walkie et donna l'alerte le temps que ses compères se fassent tuer et se prit une balle en pleine tête à son tour.

La sirène d'alarme retentit. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent à la vitesse supérieur dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, en jouant au chat et à la souris avec les ozzies (pourquoi ça me rappelle deux rats dans un labyrinthe, truffé de chats ? … --°). Enfin des souris armés qui avait du descendre quelques soldats qui leur barrait la route.

En tous cas, il arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous en un morceau. Au moment où ils allaient vers la jeep où étaient déjà montés Trowa et Wufei, Heero aperçut, du coin de l'œil, un ozzie envoyer une grenade vers la voiture. Ils leur hurla de se barrer. Ce que Quatre fit en apercevant la grenade, pour éviter qu'ils sautent avec la jeep. Quand la grenade explosa, le blond pila net et se retourna. Il aperçut Duo et Heero étendu par-terre. N'écoutant que son cœur et parce qu'il ne s'appelait Heero Yuy, il retourna en arrière. Le français et le chinois se débarrassèrent des responsables de l'explosion et récupèrent leurs amis inconscients et blessés, puis se barrèrent sans demander leurs restes.

§§§Fin de flash back§§§

BB

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

BB

Reviens-moi... Je me sens si froid, si mort à l'intérieur.

Souviens-toi… J'avais laisser tomber mon masque pour toi.

Tu me manques.

Chaque jour, près de toi, qui est devenu un inconnu, me tue davantage.

Je sens si seul, abandonné.

BB

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before i come undone_

_Save me from the nothing i've become_

BB

Je sais que Quatre sait, malgré mon apparence de marbre, à quel point je suis malheureux.

Il a essayer de m'aider mais il ne peut rien faire…

C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Personne d'autres.

BB

_Now that i know what i'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

BB

Je te regarde dormir, la nuit.

J'aimerais dormir dans tes bras et sentir ta chaleur.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Je n'ai pas su te dire à quel point je t'aimais,

Et maintenant, il est trop tard…

Tu ne sais plus qui je suis.

BB

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

BB

Tu as les clés de mon âme, de mon cœur,

Mais tu ne le sais pas.

Ramènes-moi à la vie…

BB

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

BB

Encore un combat.

Mon dernier, peut-être.

Je t'ai protégé de ce MS, mais mon gundam a été gravement endommagé.

Dans le flou qui m'entoure, je t'entend crier mon nom alors que les ténèbres m'emportent.

BB

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before i come undone_

_Save me from the nothing i've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

BB

J'ouvre les yeux.

Le noir.

Ou suis-je ?

Suis-je mort ?

Ou est-ce que mon cœur, mon âme ressemblent ces ténèbres ?

BB

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

BB

Je sais que tu m'as oublié.

Mais je t'aimerais toujours.

J'ai si froid. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Nos moments où nous discutions, alors que les autres dormaient me manquent.

Tu es devenu la Vie qui me guidait et me protégeais dans ma jungle de sentiments.

La Vie alors que tu es Shinigami, le dieu de la mort.

Mais est-ce si étonnant ?

J'ai toujours dansé avec la Mort.

Je lui appartiens déjà et quand elle m'appellera, je viendrais.

BB

_All this time i can't believe i couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me-_

BB

J'entends une voix dans ces ténèbres...

Ta voix…

Qui me dit de revenir, de me réveiller.

De ne pas t'abandonner.

Que tu m'aimes…

Tu te souviens, Duo ?

BB

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

BB

Mes ténèbres s'éclairent soudain.

Je suis dans un jardin magnifique.

Fleuri et vert, avec une petite cascade.

BB

_Bring me to life_

BB

Tu m'as ramener à la vie.

Je sens ta chaleur.

BB

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Don't let me die here

_There must be something more_

BB

Mais je veux me réveiller.

Je veux sentir ton contact sur ma peau.

Je veux entendre ta voix.

Je veux sentir ta présence.

Réveilles-moi !

BB

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

BB

Je t'entends dire mon nom.

Le jardin disparaît peu à peu

BB

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before i come undone_

_Save me from the nothing i've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

BB

Je me laisse guider par ta voix

Jusqu'à la réalité, à la vie, à toi…

- Heero... Réveilles-toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Heero ouvrit alors les yeux. Duo le regarda, osant à peine y croire, tellement cela relevait du miracle.

- Tu te souviens…

- Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié… Je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi…

- Ce n'est rien… Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu te souviennes.

- Heero !!

Duo prit son ami doucement dans ses bras, malgré la brusquerie avec laquelle il sauta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer.

- I love you, Heero !!

- Ai shiteru, Duo...

Heero passa ses bras dans le dos de l'américain et se mit à pleurer aussi.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Je sais, ce n'est pas terrible et en plus, c'est gnan gnan… Mais c'est une de mes premieres fics, donc me jeter pas trop de pierre, hein ? Mais ce n'est que mon avis (qui n'est guerre flatteur pour moi). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Remarque rajouté : J'ai écrit plus précisément ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Duo. Ce sera surement plus clair.

Autre remarque : Nouvelle mise en forme, juste pour que ce soit plus simple à lire !

Reviews, please ?

A plus !


End file.
